matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Point to Point (Episode 5.2)
Kedemoth Flood: That bungler, the Effectuator ,claims that he he's finally getting somewhere in his half-witted attempts to rescue Zion's leader. And he'd better be, since we hunted down and eliminated Phenora, his last excuse. Go check up on him, and make sure he isn't leading us by the nose. Operator: Why are we this guy's babysitters? Let's put him to bed early tonight. Operator: You're getting close to that little stinker... Operator: Here we go again... Effectuator: Help! I'm trapped in this little room! Guess who I am! Come on, guess! Boy, who's the sourpuss today! Fine, if you just want to get down to business, I can play that game, too. Phenora's out of the way, and Zion helped me with a little hardline junction box problem, so I'm on the home stretch of tracking down the construct Niobe's stuck in. Just a few more jumps to go, I think; but Anome's got he placed his rotten turkeys roosting on the hubs. I need you to clear them out, kapeesh? Here, take this guy with you. Operator: Oh, now you get to play with his puppies. Effectuator: I was Niobe, by the way. You really are a thickie sometimes, aren't you? Wolf: Lead... Flood: No doubt you've noticed the unusual code signature on Anome's lowest common denominators, * name *. it appears as if that they gained this...feature... by mere exposure to the cheat codes. Needless to say, the Merovingian is interested in this phenomenon--very interested. Operator: The network hub is in there. I'm reading code corruption all over the place. Get ready to unleash that hound of yours. Operator: Good work. The network's clearing up... Oh, and guess who just arrived. You'd better to talk to him, I suppose. Effectuator: Great work! Always knew you had it in you. We've got this place nailed down. Now, on to the next hub! I'll send the coordinates to your operator. Operator: Receiving coordinates... head on out. Effectuator: Ciao! Flood: Haven't you chatted with that dunderplate enough? Now he wants you to go speak to his contact. I'd almost wager you two were becoming enamored of each other. Not that I want to know about it. Just hurry up with whatever network repairs you're conducting for him. Operator: That's not the Effectuator's signal... Or a normal Exile signal ... Oh. Man, how do we always end up in the middle of these things? Operator: Yeah, that's what I thought. She's trouble--always has been. Persephone: My husband is a pompous ass: cruel, and heartless. He says he will rescue Niobe, yes, but you know his reasons... I wanted to tell you that I wish her to be rescued as well...for different reasons. Operator: Ohh... kay. If I was you, I'd say nothing, bow down, and come back quickly. Hey ... Just got a call from Effectuator for real, this time. He said he's sending a couple more lupines to help you out. They should be showing up in a room nearby. Persephone: You do not understand ... or perhaps you do. It doesn't matter. Pheasant: Hrr... Ready... Brorfelde: She's here... 3:35:02 Flood: I see he gave you some more of his playthings. Operator: That place is a total mess of corrupt code. This is gonna be a war. Operator: Don't pat yourself on the back just yet; more of them just appeared on my screen! (Unlimit Reactor: Anome you want to mistreat, * name *!) Unlimit Reactor: Don't touch that! Operator: code's clearing up... I think that's all of 'em, finally. Your buddy just popped into the computer room there. Pheasant: They'rrrre gone. Brorfelde: Finished . They arrrre disgusting Dire Lupine Bane: Hrrr... Effectuator: That's done it! I'm running the final trace on Niobe's construct now. We'll have her out of there in no time! Dire Lupine Bane: Sssmoked. Computer: A#l bef%$e you Fal%in$ ve#di%ris In i% ev$r%thi$g P$st f$ture %resent #sk $er, she #knows Ah# bu$ mo%e? %ob$t a#ms$on leve%s Can %ou re#d the$? And s%ill mor$ B#yon$, #he o%her -T%M Flood: He thinks he's done it, does he? He'd better not screw this up. We need Niobe in one piece. My compliments, * name *; you're the first person I've seen spend that much time around him without going crazy. Now that this foolishness is over, we'll be able to get back to real business. completed *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions